PBS Kids Measure Up but only when Dot, Dee, and Del speak
It all started when I went on to YouTube and typed in: PBS Kids Measure Up Now I know what you're thinking. "What's a grown man doing searching up a PBS Kids video?" Well first of all, it's non of your business. And second of all, I don't really like it, so I searched it up just to see how stupid it looks, so just be quiet you sizzerbell. When I typed it in, I saw that there was a video titled: PBS Kids Measure Up but only when Dot, Dee, and Del speak. When I saw that title, I thought, "Great! Now I can just look at this without having to skip each long part where they show games and/or video clips from PBS Kids shows at the time!" So I clicked that video. It started with Dot, Dee, and Del looking at a map. Dot then said, "Maybe it's this way!" In a voice that sounded nothing like her classic or newer design. It sounded like Dot was voiced by a grown man. I thought this was kinda weird. After that, it cut to the Treetop Scene where the bird took the tightrope causing there to be no bridge to get to the other side. And like before, Dee tried to make a bridge, but the stick was too short. Dot then said, "We need something longer". And this time, it sounded like her newer voice. Dee then shouted in a loud distorted voice, "COCK!" I gasped! "OH MY GAH-OH MY GAH-OH MY GAH-OH MY GAH-OH MY GAH...But of course, I didn't know WHAT to say! All this cussing and profanity? This was VERY inappropriate for children! Especially all this cussing, from a PBS Kids Mascot! I never met a PBS Kids Mascot that used profanity before! I REALLY didn't know what to say, so I just continued. Dot then said, "Shh. Mom told you not to talk like that". Dee then yelled in another loud distorted voice, "I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT, YOU LITTLE FREAK!" And she lazered Dot and Dell's eyes with her visor! The treetop then broke, and all three characters fell off the tree screaming ear piercing screams! Dee lost her helmet and visor too! And they landed with a big THUD! That shook my ear drums! after that, I saw all three mascots dead with lazered eyes. They then turned into graves. Dot's Grave Said: RIP Dot (1999-2017) Dee's Grave Said: RIP Dee (2013-2017) Dell's Grave Said: RIP Dell (2013-2017) The video ended. I did not know what to think about this, so I typed to PBS Kids' Directer Chris Bishop about this. A few minutes later, he responded: "Dear Tim Delzer, I'm sorry. We never do that kind of thing. We are 100% Cringe-Free. You must've been dreaming. Sincerely, Chris Bishop". I still tell it to everybody else, but they don't believe me. I tried to find the video again, but it got deleted due to all the profanity. I still have haunting memories about this though! Category:Lost Videos Category:PBS Kids Category:Videos Category:YouTube